


You Missed Your Cue.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: Stage Fright (2014)
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, Death, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gore, Semi Public Sex, hold the moan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: You are an experienced theater kid at the summer camp, Center Stage, this years production is The Haunting Of The Opera, you end up starting a secret affair with the Opera Ghost behind the scenes.
Relationships: Metal Killer X Reader, Metal Killer X You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	You Missed Your Cue.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinalbion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalbion/gifts).



> So I ended up watching Stage Fright (2014) and vibed HARD with it, I loved the killer a lot and there is literally NOTHING written for him which is a TRAGEDY, so here I am, doing it myself instead. If you haven't checked this movie out you really should! It is so good and funny, a must for any horror musical fan, anyway enjoy the porn either way! As always, feedback, ideas, suggestions or requests are all encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would LOVE to fill out some requests for people. 
> 
> Also thank you for reading and enjoyyyy!
> 
> Also I totally wrote this mostly for @tinalbion, she a babe, thanks again for showing me this amazing movie!

You were a theater kid, through and through, you had been going to Center Stage for the past few summers. You were getting a little old for it to be honest, you love theater, of course you do but there was a wide age range and you were for sure on the higher end of the age bracket.

The show this summer was The Haunting Of The Opera, you didn’t land a part so you were instead back stage. You weren’t mad about it, you actually liked it, sure acting was great and all but the people behind the scenes are the ones who make the real magic of theater happen, helping with sets and quick changes and prop handling, working to make sure every little thing on opening night would go as smooth as possible.

It was a few weeks into camp, things were going good, it was all exciting, being here really reminded you just how much you loved theater. You were staying late, putting away some costumes that were finished up that day, once the last one was hung up you got ready to head out for the night, you started to get changed before going back to your cabin.

Then you heard it. A noise, someone else was back here, you were still half dressed when you turned around quickly to see the Opera Ghost standing there. You put your hand to your chest and let out a sigh of relief saying,

“Jesus. Sam you scared me. Why are you still wearing that?”

You paused for a moment, the costume looked…Different? A little off from the one you had seen, ugh the director couldn’t even decide on a leading lady, him not being able to decide on a version of the Opera Ghost costume wasn’t that surprising.

“Seriously. Get it off.”

He shook his head and you scoffed,

“I know you are all method and really into the role but you know you can’t take that out of the theater, you have to leave it here.”

You turned back around to get a hanger to give to him so he could hang it up, your hand closed on the wire of the hanger when you felt it, hands on your hips and him leaning into your back. You were still half dressed but as a theater kid you were used to changing in front of other people and being in varying states of undress backstage, him touching you reminded you just how little you had on though.

“Sam?”

“That’s not my name.”

Oh wow.

What was he doing with his voice? So deep, it sounded good, very unlike him, an interesting character choice, and one that was strangely a turn on. His hands were running up your sides and you realized what he wanted, you had liked him for a while, you were very okay if he wanted to do this, plus any girl in camp would kill to be the one hooking up with the leading man of the summer show. One thing you hadn’t expected was he wanted to do it in character but oh my God were you into it. You let out a moan when he ground his hard clothed cock on your ass and he laughed, his grip on your tightened ,

“God all you theater girls are such sluts.”

That voice, the way he said it, damn was it good. He had you.

“What should I call you?”

You breathed it out when his hands found your breasts through your shirt and he ground down on you again.

That was how it started, the two of you hooked up backstage that night, he didn’t take off the costume or break character and it was so good, it became a naughty little secret between the two of you. It was so fun, the role play and the dirty talk he would spit at you making you drip and get so excited. You would hang back more and more and were rewarded with visits from your costumed dirty little secret, it was rough and fun and so damn thrilling every time.

You two wouldn’t talk about it, sure Sam was as nice and polite as ever, you guys laughed and joked but nothing else changed and you kind of loved that even more. Doing this in secret, not acknowledging what was between you, it just happening behind the curtain and sets when he was in costume. It got bolder and bolder too, once some of the set designers were staying late, repainting some backgrounds on the directors request and the two of you hooked up on the walk ways above the stage, the ones that gave access to the lights, it was a little dangerous and you had to be quiet and you ended up coming so fucking hard that your legs almost gave out. You would have been caught if he hadn’t had his hand covering your mouth while he took you from behind.

Another time a rehearsal ran late, people were still around, filtering in and out, doing things, wrapping stuff up and you were hidden behind a rolling set piece, some grinding and fondling ended up with him between your thighs. You were so damn hot when he told you to close your eyes, he fell between your legs. Your skirt was pushed up and panties pulled to the side and he ate you out right there, mask pulled up just enough to allow him to do so and you bit your lip so hard it almost bled, your thighs wouldn’t stop shaking, not even ten minutes after he had finished with you and left you there. The walk back to your cabin was slow going with how unsteady you were on your feet.

And soon it was finally time, opening night, all the hard work and effort finally coming together. The show was going great so far, you were watching from your usual spot, you had this little place, this small corner that could be stood on on top of one of the sets. You could overlook the whole stage and be out of sight, it was out of the way and it seems like no one knew about it.

Well no one but you and him of course.

Speaking of him, he came to visit, you were already gushing about how great he was doing and how wonderful the show was when his hand covered your mouth. He put a finger to the lips of his mask, signaling you to be quiet, his other hand grabbed yours and he brought it down-

Oh he was so hard.

He wanted a quickie now?

During the show? 

In-between cues where he was needed on stage?

Fuck that got you so hot.

You agreed quickly, this had to be fast, hands roaming, helping free each other just enough to get at each other. Soon you were gripping the metal support bar, he was behind you, taking you roughly, fuck, you had to be quiet, one moan too loud and everyone down there would hear you.

Then you heard it.

That music cue meant he needed to be back on stage, his grip tighter, thrusts harder, you were close, so was he, you urged him.

“H-Hurry!”

You loved doing this but didn’t want to be responsible for the show getting messed up by him not being where he needed to be. His hand came around, gloved fingers finding your clit, you bit back a gasp, it was too good, him inside of you, fingers working you, the situation of doing it like this, you ended up reaching your peak just a hair before him, coming hard around him, he started to fill you, halfway through your orgasm. You had barely started to come down, grip loosening on the bar in front of you, panting softly, your eyes opened again to see it.

He was on stage?

But he was still inside of you, hands still on you, the one on stage in that original costume.

“Wha-”

Before the word could leave your mouth, his hand was on your jaw, forcing your head back, then you felt it.

Icy, cold, unrelenting steel dragged over your throat, cutting deeply, blood spilling forth.

It was so quick there was nothing you could do. Blood spilled from your mouth along with wet sounds of confusion and pain. You were looking at the Opera Ghost on stage as this different one, this one that was decidedly not Sam was holding you, hurting you, killing you, your vision was blurring, then that rough voice in your ear,

“Oh no. I missed my cue.”

You would have laughed if you weren’t dying in his arms. Both arms were around you now, you weren’t struggling, weren’t fighting, his cum was spilling out of you just as fast as the blood was, the world was starting to fall away, you were fading fast.

The last thing you registered was him holding you tighter and that voice again, softer, different, familiar, didn’t you know who this was? It wasn’t Sam but-someone you knew, who was it?

“Too bad you are one of them. I really did like you.”

His name was on the tip of your tongue when the curtain on your life finally fell.


End file.
